


[podfic] A Ghost by Midnight

by goldengan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Humor, M/M, Mood Whiplash, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Slow Build, Suicidal Thoughts, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengan/pseuds/goldengan
Summary: It was as he sat drinking his morning coffee that the slow grinding of those pieces falling into place sent a course of comprehension through his body: the tightening of his chest, the heat in the tips of his fingers, a simple message splayed behind his eyes as he looked across the table.Connor was in love with him.[Audiobook .m4b file and Google Drive links available]





	1. Dec 31st, 2038 - Dec 7th, 2038

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Ghost by Midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053882) by [fantastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantastic/pseuds/fantastic). 



> Wow. This was a big, incredible journey.  
> I absolutely adored (haha) this fic and felt so strongly compelled to create a podfic for it.  
> ♥️ Thank you so much to fanta, the artists who created all the coverarts, and my twitter jericho friends ♥️ I couldn't have done this without your help and support! ♥️
> 
> I have separated the work into "chapters" to make the google drive links not be so... massive lol  
> Each chapter on ao3 has different cover art. The audiobook also shows the different covers throughout. 
> 
> The audiobook .m4b link is in Chapter 1
> 
> ♥️♥️♥️

**Fic:**[ A Ghost by Midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053882) by [ fantastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantastic/pseuds/fantastic)

**Reader:** [ goldengan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengan)

**Cover Artist:** [ arabesuku](https://twitter.com/arabesuku)

**Fandom:** Detroit: Become Human

 **Ship:** Hank Anderson/Connor

 **Rating:** Mature

**Music:** Tanzen (K ID 22) by KieLoBot

Click Audiobook link on desktop/laptop to download. 

The google drive link can be played/downloaded on your phone.

[Audiobook .m4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/w74c68di3lkww60/A%20Ghost%20by%20Midnight.m4b?dl=1) [56.7 MB, 04:02:23]

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=150HRIwx2h7b0i1PViqp_BXncnCDg5X_V) [37.8 MB, 00:40:40]


	2. Feb 21st, 2039 - Mar 12th, 2039

**Fic:**[ A Ghost by Midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053882) by [ fantastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantastic/pseuds/fantastic)

**Reader:** [ goldengan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengan)

**Cover Artist:** [ pl600s](https://twitter.com/pl600s)

**Fandom:** Detroit: Become Human

 **Ship:** Hank Anderson/Connor

 **Rating:** Mature

**Music:** Tanzen (K ID 22) by KieLoBot

The google drive link can be played/downloaded on your phone.

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1-t4ski3wk-7J5xsFdmxTP6-NyUoz5RIp) [30.5 MB, 00:33:25]


	3. Mar 15th, 2039 - Apr 12th, 2039

**Fic:**[ A Ghost by Midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053882) by [ fantastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantastic/pseuds/fantastic)

**Reader:** [ goldengan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengan)

**Cover Artist:** [ nnivasor](https://twitter.com/nnivasor)

**Fandom:** Detroit: Become Human

 **Ship:** Hank Anderson/Connor

 **Rating:** Mature

**Music:** Tanzen (K ID 22) by KieLoBot

The google drive link can be played/downloaded on your phone.

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1fxNbs_srvLT3dwGaYIZRJ2vr0E9dYnkR) [26.2 MB, 00:29:51]


	4. Apr 13th, 2039 - May 26th, 2039

**Fic:**[ A Ghost by Midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053882) by [ fantastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantastic/pseuds/fantastic)

**Reader:** [ goldengan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengan)

**Cover Artist:**[ twitter: milky_hank](https://twitter.com/milky_hank) **Cover Artist:**[ tumblr: onch-art](http://onch-art.tumblr.com)

**Fandom:** Detroit: Become Human

 **Ship:** Hank Anderson/Connor

 **Rating:** Mature

**Music:** Tanzen (K ID 22) by KieLoBot

The google drive link can be played/downloaded on your phone.

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1H4BhBQ2MXQcL56m8fbaQLECyGtmBrbcG) [38.5 MB, 00:42:13]


	5. Jun 1st, 2039 - Jun 9th, 2039

**Fic:**[ A Ghost by Midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053882) by [ fantastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantastic/pseuds/fantastic)

**Reader:** [ goldengan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengan)

**Cover Artist:** [ wow__then](https://twitter.com/wow__then)

**Fandom:** Detroit: Become Human

 **Ship:** Hank Anderson/Connor

 **Rating:** Mature

**Music:** Tanzen (K ID 22) by KieLoBot

The google drive link can be played/downloaded on your phone.

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1FcKK-lqPGkZT9YxO_KvpmrEwpFy-1WJy) [38.5 MB, 00:42:02]


	6. Jun 13th, 2039 - Jun 14th, 2039

**Fic:**[ A Ghost by Midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053882) by [ fantastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantastic/pseuds/fantastic)

**Reader:** [ goldengan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengan)

**Cover Artist:** [ fukcingandroids](https://twitter.com/fukcingandroids)

**Fandom:** Detroit: Become Human

 **Ship:** Hank Anderson/Connor

 **Rating:** Mature

**Music:** Tanzen (K ID 22) by KieLoBot

The google drive link can be played/downloaded on your phone.

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1VuACw6BF6d_0yMKOgeywv-BfOvugxeb5) [30.9 MB, 00:32:38]


	7. Jun 20th, 2039 - Jun 25th, 2039

**Fic:**[ A Ghost by Midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053882) by [ fantastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantastic/pseuds/fantastic)

**Reader:** [ goldengan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengan)

**Cover Artist:** [ goldenofapsycho](https://twitter.com/goldenofapsycho)

**Fandom:** Detroit: Become Human

 **Ship:** Hank Anderson/Connor

 **Rating:** Mature

**Music:** Tanzen (K ID 22) by KieLoBot

The google drive link can be played/downloaded on your phone.

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Rk153cPUIl5K3z8WYqk5w91gCRUuc9hC) [18.8 MB, 00:21:32]

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you think ♥️
> 
>  
> 
> you can follow me on my twitter [goldenganjj](https://twitter.com/goldenganjj) for fic updates and fandom nonsense


End file.
